Smartphones are increasing popular. When a user receives a phone call, the user's smartphone typically provides options to either answer the call or decline the call. A simple declining of the call does not provide any information to the caller regarding the user's status or the reason why the user cannot answer the call. For example, the caller may not know whether the user declines the call because the user is driving, attending a meeting, or simply does not want to pick up the call. It is thus desirable for provide a digital assistant that can enable intelligent declining of an incoming call in a more informative and communicative manner.